Chasing the Sun and Moon
by Loony loves Starkid
Summary: 100 drabbles about Zoe Nightshade. They are not going in any specific order, except for the prompts themselves. Chapter 4: Morning
1. Pride

Zoe had always been prideful. When she had been younger, many told her that she was just like her father. Zoe didn't care about what they said, she would always take it in stride.

When she joined the hunters, Artemis taught her to never be too confident or prideful. It was a lesson that Zoe never forgot.

The hunters arrival at Camp Half-Blood was never going to be a smooth one, not with all those boys trying to hit on her and her sisters. But she couldn't have expected a quest.

She wasn't sure about the prophecy at first, but she had harboured a suspicion about the last line. Her whole family did hate her and her father was a Titan, but Zoe never let her weakness and suspicions show. The sad part was that they had a tendency to be correct.

As she lay on the floor with Artemis and the other campers, she finally dropped her pride. And at last, she would rest peacefully.

* * *

**End AN: That was my first drabble for the 100 Prompts/100 drabbles challenge on the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges forum. Hope you enjoyed it :) **


	2. Unprofessional

Zoe sighed as she grasped her mother's hair clip. Giving up Anaklusmos to Heracules to trick her father would be terrible for her whichever way she looked.

If Heracules succeeded in his quest, she would most likely be exiled and disowned by the rest of her family, and even if he didn't succeed, her father would still recognise Anaklusmos either way.

What she was doing was unprofessional, an outrage, and her father and sister's would be quick to blame her. Best scenario was that she would be exiled, disowned and dead to her family. The worst scenario would must have been that her father would feed her to Ladon.

With that in her mind, she began to walk down to the sea. Maybe if she gave Heracules a few ideas for other quests, she would finally be recognised as someone other than one of the Hesperides.

Definitely not unprofessional, not after what she was about to do. (That was her pride talking.)


	3. Pizza?

Zoe sat down at the head of the Artemis table. Looking around at her sister's, she smiled and raised her glass, which they all followed her lead.

The newest hunter, Bianca Di Angelo, looked a bit confused as she has no clue what she should do. Zoe nodded slightly at the girl next to Bianca. She understood and taught her how the hunter's held their glasses.

Zoe looked at the other tables. They weren't as jovial as the Artemis table, not at all. Most of them looked rather grumpy, on the contrary. Zoe didn't care, as long as the girl's at the table were having a good time.

As everyone wished for their dinner, they all stood up and got into a line, walking down to the sacrifice fire, one at a time.

Zoe was in line in front of Bianca. Realising this, she turned around to have a small chat with her new sister.

"What do thy have for dinner?" Zoe asked, confused. It was a slice of...something. Zoe had no idea what was.

Bianca looked at her in amazement and told her that it was called pizza, which had a base made of dough, and toppings of tomato paste, cheese, ham and olives. Zoe privately thought that it looked quite nice, though she would never need to tell anyone.

Everyone probably thought that she had no idea what pizza was, which had been true until a few moments ago.

* * *

**End AN: I feel so bad, here I am writing drabbles, when I should be updating some of my other fics and writing for challenges! Oh well, maybe tomorrow (it's like twelve am over here! Don't question why I do this!)**


	4. Mornings

Zoe always adored mornings. When she had been younger, she would get up before her family and watch the sunrise. It never ceased to amaze her with how beautiful it was.

Zoe loved the feel of the cool morning air on her skin. Many times, she would sit with a few hunters that, like her, awoke early, enjoying the relaxing breeze. Sometimes, she would sit with Lady Artemis herself.

It was those memories that she would reminisce about sometimes. The cool breeze, the gorgeous sunrise, the wet grass during the Winter-Spring, it would always relaxed and calmed her down.

Other Hunters, ones who had just taken the oath, couldn't understand why she liked the mornings so much, and she never bothered to explain it to them. There was no point in doing that.

She just loved the mornings, and that was all there was to it.

* * *

**End AN: This was for the prompt, mornings, in case you couldn't tell. I'm a bit sick at the moment, so I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
